Mobile device technology has reached the point where many mobile devices are capable of communicating over more than one type of wireless connection. For example, a mobile device may have a cellular connection with a nearby cellular base station of a wireless telecommunications carrier. Additionally, the mobile device may have one or more connections established with other wireless devices in the immediate vicinity under a communications protocol such as Bluetooth™. Further, the mobile device may be capable of communicating within a wireless local area network (WLAN).
Where multiple wireless connections are available to a mobile device, a user of the mobile device may find it inconvenient to interface with and/or manage these connections separately.
The described embodiments attempt to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings of existing user interface aspects of existing mobile device technology, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.